fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kronus The World Eater
The Fire Dragon of Destruction |name= Kronus |kanji= |race= Dragon |birthday= December 5th |age= Age Type *'Unknown' (Real Age) *455 (Guessed Age) |gender= Male |height= 21 feet long |weight= 4 tons |eyes= Glowing Orange |hair= N/A |affiliation= Himself |previous affiliation= N/A |occupation= Dragon |previous occupation= N/A |team= None |partner= N/A |base of operations= The Mountains of Regno Rosa |status= Active |relatives= Takashi Suzugamori (Foster Son) |alias= The Fire Dragon of Destruction The Dread Wings The World Eater The New Flame Dragon King Death Incarnate |magic= Magical Skills *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Knightwalker591) (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū) }} Kronus is a Dragon known as The Fire Dragon (火竜 Karyū) and following Igneel's death known as the self-proclaimed The New Flame Dragon King (炎竜王 Enryūō), and was the foster father of Takashi Suzugamori. Body and Personality Appearance The Dragon Form is a massive monstrosity, this dragon has scales that are like a black, crag-covered mountain of scales and hide. The head has an spade-like terror spiked with cruel burning orange and red eyes that shine with a rather frightening malevolence to them. His body is rivulets of lava and magma are visible beneath his scorched scales. His Human Form though is a different matter, He is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky red hair, which is usually kept flowing in the wind. It noticed that, he also has bright yellow eyes and red colored eyebrows. He wears a long black jacket and matching pants with some fur along coming along the right side of the jacket. Personality Early stages of his life did enjoy humans at times, though he was now completely evil and only cares about being the strongest being alive. He naturally hates and wishes to kill them all that get in his path of destruction. He's also utterly insane, as he shown to have devoured other dragon's flesh of though battle him. In spite of his insanity, Kronus does display a degree of cunning mind even showing signs of kindness in his black heart. Although he rather dislikes humans, he is apparently willing to tolerate them, this includes Takashi Suzugamori since at a early age, he respected him for following him even though he could have just eaten him when he was little.However after 8 years of training, through this he began to have a bonding with Takashi, he don't mind being around humans in fact he rather enjoyed them so much so, that he made a human body form of his himself in order to live among them. Though he still has a rash almost cruel personality, however despite his tough exterior, he is as emotionally vulnerable as any other person. He was noticeably upset upon getting the news Igneel died. Over all during his time in Regno Rosa his personality lighten up however he still retains a quite cold and apathetic, he still is completely and genuinely nice towards young children since they remind him of what younger Takashi Suzugamori use to be before, his personality changed from when he was a kind boy. History Backstory Shattered Moon Magic & Abilities Magical Powers *'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic '(炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): Kronus's specialized Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of fire, since he taught this Magic to Takashi Suzugamori when he was younger. He uses his only uses Magic for some melee purposes instead of range attacks. He shown to uses his power more natural fire blasts that comes out of his mouth, to spread a stream of flames to burn his victims alive or spit out balls of fire by focusing his other lung into forming a orb-shape instead of a fully spread blast. *'Fire Dragon's Great Roar '- Enhancing his breath with magic, he can generate a large ball of fire from his mouth When the flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion with enough power to destroy a large farming city in a single blast. Natural Abilities *'Fire Dragon's Roar': Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Kronus has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In his case, the attack takes a form of a gigantic mass of flames strong enough to make a massive explosion of fire to burn a whole city block on fire. *'Volcanic Body' - Due his body being covered by rocks and flames, any person who so much as touches Atlas Flame's hot areas will be severely burned except for those who use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic or resistant to fire-based attacks. When Kronus gets more angry his body starts to generate more cracks and lava areas along his body cracks outwards to generate streams of volcanic lava and fire when under extreme rage. However this also has the opposite effect when calmed, he shown to have the lava die down to merely around his torso area and a few area along his body showing that his rock-like scales lets him touch things in dragon form without burning them. *'Flight' - Obviously being a Dragon, Kronus possesses a pair of wings that, grants him the ability to fly through the air using his wings. When he flies over a city, if his body is on-fire he can spin around to be able to generate a devastating tornado of fire that can burn everyone in the vicinity of the attack. *'Immense Strength' - He shown with a single sweep of his tail, he was able to completely destroy a entire building with the force of his tail alone. He also manage to overpower the Magical Beast Wabajara even tearing it in half with it's claws, a feat that shocked Masahiro Ketsueki. *'Immense Durability' - He has shown to be able to emerge from a full-scale fight with four different Dragon with minor cuts and bruises. As well as Takashi claims that his scales are extremely hard to break without breaking his wrist or being burned. Trivia *The title "World Eater" is a reference to the chaos Space marine chapter of Warhammer 40k. * Kronus's Appearance is sorta based off Death Wing from World of Warcraft, however i made a tribute to that name by referencing that as a nickname "Dread Wings". Category:Original Characters Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Dragon